¿De quién es el auto?
by NandaCullen
Summary: Bella siente que alguien la vigila y hace un apuesta con Alice, lo que provoca que realice un gran descubrimiento ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece, todos son creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo escribo la trama :)

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos me llaman Bella, vivo en la localidad de Forks, Washington, junto a mi padre, el jefe de policía Charlie Swan.

Desde hace un tiempo, cada vez que voy al instituto, siento que alguien me vigila, según mi amiga Alice, es sólo mi imaginación, pero hace unas semanas, me di cuenta de que el mismo auto se estaciona todos los días junto al mío y aunque tardara en alejarme de mi auto, el conductor del otro carro se queda en él.

Al principio no le di importancia, pero luego de estas semanas, me intrigaba el comportamiento del dueño del auto, había intentado averiguar quien era el misterioso personaje, pero nadie sabía nada del dueño de tal coche.

Como no encontré tal información, decidí no prestarle atención, pero ahora hasta cuando doy un paseo me siento observada, por lo que ahora evito salir y en lo posible, sólo salgo de mi casa para ir al instituto o para visitar a uno de mis amigos.

Me dirigí a la casa de mi amiga Alice, para "estudiar" junto a Rosalie (otra amiga y cuñada de Alice)

-¡Bella!- exclamaron ambas chicas cuando llegué

-¡Rosalie, Alice!

-Dime Bella, ¿has visto al sicópata últimamente?

-Alice, si lo hubiese visto, sabría quien es, pero sólo he sentido que me sigue.

-Pues eso te ha distraído de tu amor hacia mi hermano, y el plan para confesárselo

-Alice, Bella tiene que decidir si se lo dirá o no- intervino Rosalie

-Alice, no puedo decirle, ¿qué tal si me rechaza?- intervine

-Bella. Bella, Bella, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que mi hermano muere por ti?

-Las mismas veces que yo te he dicho que no sabe que existo y que si lo sabe, me conoce como la amiga de su hermana.

-Pronto te darás cuenta de que le gustas

-Claro Alice, cuando eso pase te acompañaré todo un fin de semana a hacer las compras que quieras- comenté sarcásticamente

-Si no te enteras en esta semana, no te molestaré con mis compras durante tres meses, ¿trato?

-Claro- sonreí- Rosalie está de testigo, si el próximo martes a esta misma hora no me ha dicho nada, yo gano, si me dice, ganas tú

-Para que sea más justo, Alice se irá a mi casa durante esta semana y no hablará con Eddie-aportó Rosalie

* * *

Ya era martes, Alice estaba a punto de perder, a menos que su hermano me hablara hoy, antes de las 7:00 de la tarde y ya es mediodía, hoy salimos temprano, así que me dirigí a mi casa en mi monovolumen, puse a Debussy en mi MP4 con el volumen alto.

Cuando estaba escuchando Claro de Luna, mi camioneta se detuvo, me bajé y me di cuenta de que salía humo del motor, llamé a la grúa y luego llamaría a alguien que me viniera a buscar.

En ese momento un auto frenó, no era cualquier auto, era el del tipo que me seguía, me asusté, hasta que vi que la puerta se abría y salía ¿Edward?

-¿Puedo ayudarte?, si quieres te llevo a tu casa mientras viene la grúa- dijo con voz aterciopelada.

-Claro, gracias

Me abrió la puerta del auto y yo subí, aún sorprendida por mi descubrimiento.

Cuando empezó a conducir, comenzó a hablar.

-Yo era el que te seguía-lo miré sorprendida- me imaginaba que te preocupaba, pero necesito decirte algo hace tiempo, pero no he encontrado el momento adecuado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunté algo nerviosa

-Bella, si te he estado observando, es porque me gustas, y quiero saber todo de ti, disculpa por seguirte tanto y por lo del auto.

Yo estaba paralizada, ¿Edward Cullen acababa de decirme que le gusto? El auto se detuvo y caí en cuenta de que ya había llegado a mi casa.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Edward, que me miraba con curiosidad.

-Tú también-susurré mirando mis manos

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido

-Tú también me gustas- dije, ahora más fuerte y mirándolo a los ojos

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

-¿Me harías el gran honor de ser mi novia?

-Claro- dije mientras él tomaba mi rostro y se acercaba lentamente hasta posar sus labios en los míos, comenzó a mover sus labios y contenta, respondí su beso.

Nos separamos por la estúpida necesidad de respirar y me di cuenta de otro insignificante detalle.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó Edward preocupado

-Le debo una salida de compras a Alice, por todo el fin de semana

* * *

Ese mismo fin de semana mi "querida" cuñada me obligó a recorrer todo el centro comercial, pero por lo menos, mi sicópata favorito me acompaño en mi tortura.

* * *

Hola :

Aquí un nuevo fic, ahora estoy de vacaciones así que tendré más tiempo para ustedes

cuidense muchisimo, los quiero

Besosss

Nanda


End file.
